Surprise Parenthood
by Kay Ross
Summary: "Congratulations, you two." The couple stared at Unohana expectantly. "You are to be parents." Unohana smiled. /X/ Soul Society is taken by storm when Soi-Fon gets Yoruichi, you guessed it, knocked up. / YORUSOI. YURI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you guys don't get tired of seeing Kay Ross all over your YoruSoi fanfic searches hahaha I'm just absolutely loving these two.  
**

 **Please Read!**

 **1\. So this one here is something of a sequel to 'Gotei 13: The YoruSoi Taskforce', although reading it isn't needed for you guys to be able to pick up on the story.  
**

 **2\. This will contain spoilers on the latter chapters! Especially those revolving around Yoruichi's relatives.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN, BE WARNED. This fic involves people in Yoruichi's life whom you might have not encountered yet.**

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

"Taichou!" Kotetsu Kiyone, newly appointed Vice-Captain of the 8th Division under the leadership of the Goddess of Flash herself, Shihoin Yoruichi, dragged her feet along Seretei at ten o'clock in the morning. "TAAAICHOU!" She sighed, grumbling to herself. "I swear, of all the mornings she's decided to disappear, it's this one."

"Checked her quarters?"

"Yeah. She isn't there."

"Visiting Ukitake-taichou?"

"Nope."

"Aha! Then at this point, you _know_ where she is. You just don't wanna _intrude._ " Matsumoto giggled, poking at the younger girl's cheek. She came by to deliver joint reports from the 10th Division to the 8th, and upon discovering the younger Kotetsu confused and captainless, she eagerly jumped at the opportunity to play hide-and-seek.

"Hitsugaya-taichou might freeze over half of your office - _again -_ if he finds you skipping work, Rangiku-san!" Kiyone accused back, ignoring the suggestive comment.

"I sent a hell butterfly telling him the 8th Division needed assistance on executive matters!"

"Like looking for taichou?" She drawled sarcastically.

"Yup!" The elder girl flashed a bubbly grin.

"With a bottle of sake?" Kiyone raised an eyebrow, pointing at the bottle Matsumoto wasn't even trying to hide in her sleeve.

"Yup!" She grinned even wider. "Besides, surely you don't want to do all this running around alone."

"You just wanted to escape the weekend office shift." The shorter girl sighed. "Well, there was never any stopping you. You think it's time to go and check at the 2nd Division?"

"Finally!"

* * *

"Soi-Fon taichou!" The low baritone of an Onmitsukido operative boomed from the other side of Soi-Fon's shoji door. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou of the 8th Division is here to have a word. She is accompanied by Matsumoto-fukutaichou of the 10th Division."

Soi-Fon groaned through heavy-lidded eyes, sitting herself up. "What do they want?" She yelled back.

"They're looking for Shihoin-taichou, sir!"

She sighed. "Alright, hold o-MMPH!" A dark hand plastered itself over Soi-Fon's mouth and she was suddenly pulled back down on her futon.

"Don't give me up to the bad guys, Soi..." Yoruichi whispered sleepily, faking a pout as she took Soi-Fon into her toned arms and held her. "Fight for meeeeee." She mumbled, on the verge of falling back asleep.

Soi-Fon only raised an eyebrow at her disheveled lover, but held onto her nonetheless. "You have work."

"It's Satuday... I don't want or _have_ to." Yoruichi curled up, and Soi-Fon couldn't help but smile at the dark-skinned woman. She was snuggling up to Soi-Fon, refusing to leave the warmth of her body. Her naked form was covered by pristine, white sheets and her purple hair was strewn out all over her. It created a stark contrast of colors which she couldn't help but admire.

"Hm. Saturday? Then you better go, you scheduled the sparring match for prospective officers _today_." Soi-Fon brushed away stray purple strands to have a clearer view of her Yoruichi-sama's face.

"Wow. I'm amazed you remember _my_ meetings."

" _Someone_ has to, Yoruichi-sama."

"Taichou?" The man outside called out once more, slight concern tracing his voice. "Is everything alright?"

" _Of course_ it is!" Soi-Fon barked, authority seeping into her voice like cold water. "Please tell Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou to wait in the office for a moment."

"Yes, sir!" Soi-Fon heard the man pound his chest in salute, noting with approval that her soldiers followed protocol even when she couldn't see them. Soi-Fon looked down to the bundle beside her. Yoruichi was already dozing off again, wrapped up in a mess of blankets.

"It's eight minutes past ten, Yoruichi-sama." She nudged the older woman.

"Shh. I can't hear you. I'm asleep." Yoruichi comically pulled the sheets over herself.

Soi-Fon allowed herself a soft smile as she tugged on the blankets. "You have to be dressed and at your division by 1130, sharp."

"Soi..." Yoruichi groaned. "I'm the Goddess of Flash. An hour and a half will be no problem. Besides," She cracked a Cheshire grin, peeking out a little. "I _doubt_ you want me to get dressed anymore than I do."

"W-well..." Soi-Fon flushed red, and Yoruichi reached for her hand - she loved it when the young captain got like this. She dragged the smaller girl back under the sheets and slowly nudged the loose night yukata off her creamy shoulders. "I thought you were sleepy?" She raised an eyebrow.

Yoruichi, however, placed a lone, soft kiss on her shoulder. "I love you." The elder woman said, locking her amber eyes with Soi-Fon's iron ones and smiling. She really _did_ love her. More than she ever thought she could.

"I love you too." Still, Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it you want from me this time?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Thirty more minutes? Pleeeaase?"

"So you _were_ just bribing me."

"You'd accept it." She winked.

Soi-Fon sighed, finding herself unable to say 'no'. It's not like she wanted her to go, either. " _Fine._ Just half an hour."

"This is how I know you love me!" Yoruichi's grin widened as she tackled the smaller girl and caught her in an embrace, which eventually settled into gentle cuddles. "Waking up next to you," Yoruichi purred against her bare shoulder while she wrapped her limbs around Soi-Fon. "...is something I could get used to." She recalled snippets of the previous night's passion while she idly traced shapes on pale, porcelain skin.

"The younger Kotetsu would thank me for getting you out of bed _on time_ everything morning." Soi-Fon teased, easing into the embrace and running her fingers down purple locks.

"You _wouldn't._ " Yoruichi made a face, appalled at the thought of early mornings.

"Try me."

"I just might." Yoruichi gave her a sly smile, trailing her fingers across Soi-Fon's bare stomach.

Soi-Fon bit her lip, fighting for composure at Yoruichi's touch. "Y-Yoruichi-sama," She cleared her throat, taking the elder woman's hand and entangling their fingers. "Your adjutant is waiting in my office."

"And you promised me thirty minutes."

"Yes well, thirty minutes is hardly enough time for-"

"Ha! Dirty little bee, whoever said _that_ was what I was planning to do?" Yoruichi's grin widened as Soi-Fon went from pale to an interesting shade of red.

"Well I-Uh, you implied!"

"I guess I have to comply with your request, given that you so graciously gave me extra time to stay in bed." Yoruichi was purring by now, slowly climbing over Soi-Fon's petite form and managing to incorporate predatory want with loving gentleness. "Besides, I'm not so sure I've had enough of _last night..._ "

 _Ah, last night._

Soi-Fon scrambled for an argument in her head while she squirmed underneath her lover's weight, but she quickly realized, _shit_ , why the hell was she fighting back? She shut her eyes when she felt Yoruichi's lips brush along her neck, her breath teasing and warm. The young captain gave up on resistance and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, sighing into the contact.

"Mm, Soi..." Yoruichi whispered in between feather-light kisses. She held Soi-Fon in the most tender of ways, it was as if holding her too tight would break her - but at the same time, she couldn't hold tight enough.

But suddenly, knocking pulled the two apart. "Soi-Fon taichou!" The man's booming voice echoed through her door once again.

Soi-Fon growled and dropped her head in annoyance. "I thought my instructions were pretty clear!" She yelled, harsher than she probably should have. Yoruichi groaned and rolled off of her, deciding to wrap herself around the sheets in annoyance.

"There was an, er... _incident_ at your office." She could hear the man's discomfort through his voice.

Soi-Fon took a deep breath. "Do I even want to know..." she mumbled to herself.

"Can't you just ignore it, little bee?" Yoruichi complained.

"Taichou?" The man called out once more, "Matsumoto-fukutaichou _may_ have gotten Omaeda-fukutaichou drunk."

x-x-x

Moments later Kiyone stood up as Yoruichi entered - no, _barged_ into - the 2nd Division Captain's office, her usual grin replaced by an irritable scowl. The piles of paperwork were in disarray, Soi-Fon's desk was _not_ in its proper place and, somehow, the couch was knocked backwards.

"We've been looking for you all morning!"

"Maybe I didn't _want_ to be found..." Yoruichi grumbled, arms crossed in a foul mood. Soi-Fon sauntered in behind her, looking slightly disheveled and _very_ murderous. Kiyone decided it was best not to attempt eye contact and settled for a quick bow towards the younger captain.

"OMAEDA."

The pudgy man flinched despite his intoxication, knowing no amount of alcohol would numb out the events to follow. "T-taichou!" He chuckled nervously. "W-we were just uh... relaxshing a bits!"

"Hi, taichous~" A suspiciously red Matsumoto wobbled towards them. "Ya two have fun? *hick*" She winked. "I took the liberty of keeping your vice-captains company while we waited! *hick*"

Soi-Fon's vein throbbed. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO BE DRUNK RIGHT NOW?"

"Heh, heh. I can give you two!" Omaeda slurred out with a grin.

"I am going to maim you."

"But taichou-"

"Three second headstart. Run, and when I catch you, I will gouge you eyes out."

"MERCY!"

Yoruichi watched with annoyance as Omaeda tripped over himself, for what was probably the fifth time, in an attempt to get up and run. She turned and caught Kiyone's eye before crossing her arms in a scowl. "I do _not_ like you right now."

Kiyone gulped as a wobbling Matsumoto slinked an arm around her. "But taichou, it's important!"

"Yes~ Like, _so_ very!" Matsumoto burped.

"Matsumoto, shut up." Yoruichi's vein twitched. "The sparring matches aren't happening until more than hour later."

"No, no! Nee-san told me Unohana-taichou's asked to see you. It's urgent."

"Unohana?"

"Yup. And Nee-san said you should bring Soi-Fon taichou as well."

"Soi-Fon too?" There was a loud crash followed by a yelp. "Yeah... maybe we should bring Omaeda too. But did Isane mention why?"

"She doesn't know much, but, apparently something came up and it may have something to do with _you_." Kiyone gave her a worried look. "You're not sick are you, taichou?"

"Zombie outbreak!" Matsumoto suddenly screamed, before being knocked out by a punch from Kiyone.

"Wow," Yoruichi nodded with approval as Matsumoto slumped down the floor. "where'd you learn that?"

"Sentaro can be an idiot."

* * *

"We have quite the lively crowd here." Unohana smiled. "How unfortunate that asking for you to come over caused _quite the ruckus._ "

Yoruichi realized, with much nervousness, that the 4th Division Captain had perfected the art of smiling. Her face was an unreadable mask of pleasantness - sometimes, she thought, that smile was enough to warm the coldest of hearts. Other times, it kind of just creeped the fuck out of her. _She is wishing medical death upon me_ , Yoruichi continued to think to herself while she stood under the legendary matron's scrutiny. _I swear it._

"For some reason, I kind of expected this..." Isane mumbled with a sigh as she had a medical team haul two drunk and injured vice-captains away. "Soi-Fon taichou, this is the second time this month that you've had to confine your lieutenant."

"Twice a month is not so bad."

"It's the _first_ week."

"...it happens."

"Back to business," Yoruichi cleared her throat. "To what do we owe the honor, Unohana-taichou?"

"Ah." There was a sudden change in demeanor in the woman. "In my office, if you don't mind. This quite the sensitive topic."

Unohana lead them down a corridor and into a large, well-ventilated room.

"Before we begin, however, I need to confirm my suspicions. Shihoin-taichou, do you mind if I took a blood sample?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Yeah, su-"

"Hold on!" Soi-Fon snapped up. "What's going on? Is something wrong with her?"

"Just a test, Soi-Fon-taichou." Unohana reassured her. "I will tell you everything after."

"W-well. Okay." Soi-Fon watched uncomfortably as Unohana held out her palm.

"Now, may I have your hand, Shihoin-taichou?"

Yoruichi held out her hand.

"Very good! Now, hold your breath because this might sting a bit. I'm just going to prick the tip of your ring finger."

"Seriously?" Yoruichi gave her an annoyed look. "I'll be fine."

"It's okay to be afraid of needles, Yoruichi-san."

"Soi-Fon's shikai is basically a poison-injecting needle."

"Exactly. This must remind of you lovers' spats."

"...well now that you've mentioned it."

"There we go." Unohana wrapped the finger up with yellow and black striped band-aid. "Now give me a few moments while I analyze the reishi particle make-up of your blood."

Yoruichi and Soi-Fon sat in silence as Unohana placed the droplet of blood into a test tube-like device which had a small screen. Immediately, the screend flickered on and showed foreign text in bright green words and 3D images of what they assumed was the structure of Yoruichi's reishi particles.

Unohana paused, raising an eyebrow. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Soi-Fon demanded, high-strung as ever.

"I thought..."

"You thought what?!" The youngest captain leaned forward, but submitted to Yoruichi tugging her arm.

Unohana calmly set the device down on her desk and pulled a chair closer to the couple. "This is going to take some explaining."

"We're all ears." Yoruichi nodded. "Is something the matter?"

"Well... first of all let me explain a few things about medical kido. Healing spiritual beings is essential manipulating reiatsu and reishi into reconstructing our physical features." Unohana held out her hand, which began glowing light green. "The 'warmth' that people feel when being healed is a manifestation of the interaction between reiatsu and reishi particles." She set her hand softly on Soi-Fon's shoulder, and she felt a soft, fuzzy 'sizzle'.

And _then_ she turned cherry-red. Of course Unohana would be able to sense a hickey.

"Being exposed to this phonomenon," Unohana continued, "healers are more attuned to the workings of the spiritual body. We notice discrepancies in the interaction between reiatsu and reishi particles. In this case, I have been feeling a subtle discrepancy in Yoruichi-san's reiatsu."

"What happened?" Yoruichi frowned. She's never heard of any shinigami falling terminally ill.

"Shinigami are essentially immortal, and falling ill is something that is very rare - Ukitate-taichou's illness is the byproduct of an event which is supernatural by even our standards. That being said, my fear was that your soul was re-structuring itself, much like how Shinigami are 'restructured' or turned into Hollows, or 'Visoreds' as we call them now."

"So I-"

"Upon discovering this," Unohana continued, ignoring the intteruption. "I immediately called for your attention to have your reishi particles analyzed, which I have just finihsed. My suspiciouns were proven wrong, but we found something else."

"Go on?"

"It's quite fascinating, really. I didn't expect that this could happen, but no one's really tri-"

" _What_ exactly is it, Unohana-taichou?" Soi-Fon grolwed through gritted teeth, obviously fuming from impatience.

"Yoruichi-san's reishi particles _are_ indeed restructuring themselves, however, this is something very different from hollowification. The inconsistencies I've felt from her reiatsu were merely manifestation of an anatomical event wherein-"

"Unohana-taichou?" Yoruichi snapped.

"Yes?"

"I don't know shit about what you're going on about - talk to Kisuke or Kurtosuchi or something, but can you just tell us straight up?"

"Right." Unohana paused. "Congratulations, you two."

The couple stared at her expectantly.

"You are to be parents." Unohana smiled.

"WHAT?!" The 2nd Division Captain's jaw dropped. She couldn't even find it in herself to sound mad, and Yoruichi looked every bit like a cat that jumped off a building too tall for it.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect this."

"WE'RE BOTH WOMEN." Yoruichi started pulling on her hair. "I'M PREGNANT?"

"Yes, well, human reproduction relied on the fertilization of the female egg by the male sperm. In Soul Society, reishi particles are the dominant matter. Reiatsu is the dominant energy. If reiatsu has the ability to manipulate reishi in healing, kido, zanpakuto abilities, and even in something as simple as Zaraki flaring his reiatsu and dissolving the ground around him, then it is perfectly believable that two forces of reiatsu as powerful as yours would be enough to cause impregnation in a spirit-body. In fact that is what likely happens to those who are born noble in Soul Society. Noble families are known for large amounts of reiatsu, allowing for them to reproduce - and you _both_ hail from nobility."

"This is a bit... fast." Yoruichi tried to recover from the shock, but it was still all too much to process. Motherhood had not been in the game plan.

"H-How do you even know its... mine?" Soi-Fon stuttered out.

"Well, Yoruichi-san, have you been sleeping with anyone else?"

"No!"

"Then that's that." Unohana observed the two women and wasn't sure if she was feeling happy or a bit sorry for them. Deciding that she had done her part, and that now it was time for them to do theirs, she gracefully stood up and returned her chair to its proper place. "I will take my leave, if you don't mind. Feel free to stay in my office. I know you have much to discuss." And with that, she stepped out and closed her door behind her.

"Wow. I'm pregnant."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..." Soi-Fon looked up, wearing an expression of uncertainty which Yoruichi hadn't seen in a century. She almost looked like a teenager again. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." The Goddess of Flash admitted. "Like, zero."

"Mm."

"I can't handle kids. Yuushiro drove me crazy!"

"Well, your own child is a bit different from a younger brother, Yoruichi-sama."

"You're going to be a mom! Or... a dad? That's kinda funny."

"This is _not_ the time to be joking." Soi-Fon frowned.

"Lighten up, Soi."

"You're _pregnant._ "

"And it's stressing me out. So for god's sake, lighten up!" Yoruichi huffed. "We'll... figure this out."

"S-sorry."

"It's okay." Yoruichi sighed and took Soi-Fon's hand. "You aren't going to be some douchebag who'll leave the pregnant girlfriend are you?"

"I would never." Soi-Fon said, intertwining their fingers and catching Yoruichi's gaze.

"Then..." Yoruichi spoke softly, suddenly calm. As if the weight of the new responsibility suddenly bore down on her. "Then I'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Soi-Fon did the only thing she could at the moment: kiss her.

* * *

Matsumoto woke up in an infirmary bed with a throbbing head and an aching jaw. The first thing she noticed was a lump to her right. "Omaeda?"

"Nngh."

"You okay?"

"Everything hurts."

"Oooh! That's a nice butterfuly tattoo. It's so close to your eye though!"

"Firstly that's _not_ a tattoo. Second, man, I know taichou's grumpy but she's never _that_ cranky."

"Heh. Who knows? So was Shihoin-taichou. The two acted like we interrupted on them or someth- _Oh._ Oh my god."

"Did we..."

"Yes. We totally did."

* * *

 **Aaaaand I hope you like it! And I hope it isn't anything waaaay out of their character. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! Thanks. xx**


	2. Of Public Announcements

**To all those who reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much for the warm response! I was a bit nervous since it _is_ a pretty crack plot to go around. xD I hope you enjoy further** **down.  
**

 **To ihavenohead** \- you username cracks me up haha! Thanks for reviewing, and I really did think of having Soi-Fon be the one to get pregnant. But I was more interested in what Yoruichi would put Soi-Fon through with her 'pregnant lady fits'. xD

 **To FongShihouin & Krazyfanfiction1** \- So glad to see you guys review again! Thanks for the support, I write these chapters for u. :3

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: OF PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Soi-Fon, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido was known to be a strong, dignified woman. She proceeded with confidence in all things and swiftly spoke her mind, no matter who it was she was talking to. For these reasons, the Captaincy of the Gotei 13, with the exception of Unohana and Yoruichi, couldn't quite understand the soft dusting of _pink_ that settled on her cheeks as she stood to face them.

"Heh. She's blushing, Shiro." Yoruichi whispered over to the little captain to her side.

"You know if she hears us, we're dead."

"I'm probably safe. Dunno about you though."

The captains were lined up as usual with Kyoraku at the far end, center, but this time Soi-Fon was standing in perfect posture at the opposite end.

"Soi-chan!" Kyoraku grinned. "You look lively today. So what bothers you to have us all called in?"

"I have an... announcement to make." The dark-haired captain's expression was passive, professional, and unreadable. Except for the blush.

A look of concern was evident on the present captains. The 2nd Division wasn't known to harbor good news, and whenever Soi-Fon had a report to announce it was almost _always_ a disaster or a breach of security. If not the previous two, it could be an intelligence discovery which was sure to lead to the next apolocalyptic threat to Soul Society.

"If your men ran into a giant, rhino-type hollow carcass near the outskirts of Rukongai, that's under the 12th Division and we have full permissions from the Central 46."

Soi-Fon narrowed her eyes. "Right. But I'm afraid the nature of my summons is a more personal one." She cleared her throat. "As much as I would like to keep details outside of work to myself, those involved," She spared a glanced to the 8th Division Captain, " _insisted_ that a formal announcement to our colleagues is necessary. After much deliberation, I have also come to the conclusion that there will be changes which may affect our working schedule and availability, and as such it would be prudent for us to address with you the situation before it gets out of hand."

"What, did you get knocked up or something?" Zaraki barked with a laugh. "Never seen you this tight wound."

"Well..."

"Oh, god, you _are?_ " Kensei's jaw almost dropped, looking back and forth from Yoruichi to Soi-Fon. "But you and Yoru- she doesn't even have a-"

"Not her." Yoruichi said with a smirk. " _I'm_ pregnant." She relished the sweet pause of disbelief before the sudden storm among captains.

Soi-Fon sighed. Yoruichi had suggested that they formally tell the captains, but forced Soi-Fon (through methods which may or may not have been seduction) into being the one to drop the bomb. Which _Yoruichi_ dropped anyway.

"Then why is _she_ the one standing there if you're the one with the news to drop?" Mayuri complained.

" _Whose_ is it?" Komamura looked pleasantly surprised.

"So was Soi-Fon going to announce her plans to annihilate us by means of her bankai due to your infidelity? My, I must write a song!" Rose brought out his guitar.

"Nope!" Yoruichi grinned. "Everyone, quiet! Let Soi-Fon cover you in on the rest."

All heads turned expectantly to the small captain who was very much cross with Yoruichi right now. _She just never does anything according to plan, does she?_ "It's, well... _our_ baby. I got her pregnant."

"I can't even." Shinji's eyes started to glaze over. "Lesbian sex intense enough to get someone pregnant? Wow. Damn."

"What kind of a dumb shit expression is 'I can't even'?" Zaraki quipped.

"It's a human world thing." Kensei shook his head.

"But what _is_ it that you can't?"

"Let's not get into that debate."

"Hmph." Hitsugaya face-plamed himself. "How is it that you guys completely forget the unnatural occerence of a pregnancy between two women to fight over an expression."

"I knew it, Soi-Fon taichou!" Ukitake was beaming. "I knew you had a loving, motherly heart in you somewhere!"

Soi-Fon rolled her eyes at the ruckus, finding herself unable to argue with a man like Ukitake. "Well?" She shifted her gaze to Kyoraku, who was grinning like an idiot much to her disdain.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "Nothing like this had ever happened before. There was never any ruling against a relationship between captains, much less children. And the only things that are keeping you two ladies from getting hitched are social norms and stuck up noble traditions."

"They are traditions for good reason." Byakuya frowned.

"Meh." Yoruichi made a face. "I agree with the Commander. Super stuck-up."

"So... nothing?" Soi-Fon almost looked puzzle.

"Well what did you want us to do? Condemn you to exile?" Kyoraku tilted his hat back.

"Touchy subject." Shinji yawned.

"Right. Heh. Sorry. But anyway, thanks for letting us know! As Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, I congratulate you both."

"Well, thanks." Soi-Fon said weakly as Yoruichi nodded towards her. ' _Everything's going to be fine._ _'_

"Althought we _are_ interested in knowing the details as to how this came to be." Mayuri drawled with a predatory smile.

"Are we going to talk about Science?" Shinji made a face. "Please warn me so I can tune out."

"I'd really rather not right now." Soi-Fon said flatly.

Soi-Fon expected the meeting to be over and done with by the time the announcement was made, but unfortunately questions and even more questions were bound to hound the couple. Shinji a had a lot to say, naturally, and Unohana had spared them the explanation of how the pregnancy came to be. Thankfully, the lecture had drained out the interest of all but one captain, and the rest had come to the couple with both well wishes and crude questions. Yoruichi grinned as Soi-Fon turned red as a tomato when asked about their sex life, and she almost lost it at the face Soi-Fon made when Zaraki offered Yachiru to be the baby's play-date. Ukitake look downcast that he had no sweets or baby toys to give them at the moment (god knows _what_ he keeps in those deep pockets) but promised that he'd be prepared the next time they met - for better or for worse. Mayuri had offered 'tutelage' and 'education', and naturally both mothers adamantly refused. Kensei and Komamura offered to teach the child fighting, but seeing as its mothers were _both_ Commanders-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, they didn't really see the point of needing trainers. So Komamura offered 'puppy-back-rides' instead. It was agreed that Unohana, expectedly, would be the presiding physician to attend to the baby's delivery and healthcare, and Ukitake and Kyoraku wanted to be called 'Uncle'.

After the third time someone asked if they used 'double sided martial aids' in the conception, she called it quits and barged out the Hall of Command.

"That was exhausting." Soi-Fon slumped on a nearby wall. "I can't believe we put ourselves through that."

"Better now than later." Yoruichi smirked, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "You did a good job."

"You fed me to the sharks, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon said, mildly annoyed. "And watched as they devoured me."

"What's this?" Yoruichi teased. "My little bee is angry with me?"

"N-no!" Soi-Fon blushed, stuttering. "It's just you- you know.."

"Aw, you cutie!" Soi-Fon found herself crushed into Yoruichi's bosom in a bear hug. "You get me pregnant and _still_ stutter!"

* * *

The 2nd and 8th Divisions were livelier than usual. By now, the sudden pregnancy of Kyoraku's successor with the _current_ Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief's baby was the talk of the town, much to Soi-Fon's discomfiture. It had a month been since the official announcement to the Gotei 13's Captaincy, and information on the power-couple's baby ranged from wild rumors to official statements released by the Seretei Communication. Yoruichi loved every minute of it.

The couple had eased back into normalcy. Yoruichi didn't need to be relieved of her duties, Shinigami pregnancy was a matter of reiatsu more than it was a matter of physical well being - and Yoruichi had more than enough of that to support both herself and a growing life. She would most likely need to take a leave of absence by the last month of her pregnancy, but she'd cross that bridge when she gets there.

"Do I look fat?"

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon sighed, looking up from her paperwork. "It's been a month. We've been told you'll start showing after sixteen weeks. This is the third time you've asked since you sat on the couch."

"I can't help it, baby bumps get weird." Yoruchi patted her belly, "I can't believe there's a little Soi-Fon in here." She grinned.

Soi-Fon couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth twitch upwards a little. As unexpected as the whole affair was, she was sure of one thing: that baby was going to be well-loved. Not raised to be an assassin, not 'pedigreed' and trained in the pompous and snobbish customs of the nobility. Simply loved.

"Or a little Yoru-" Soi-Fon blinked. "What are you eating?"

"Rice crackers?"

"We talked about this, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon crossed her arms.

"...but I'm not _human_ preggers. I don't think it matters what I eat."

"Regardless, risks shouldn't be taken." Soi-Fon got up to her desk and set her papers aside. "Come, it's lunch time."

"I know, that's why I've been waiting on your couch, dear. To eat. But god forbid I take you away from your paperwork." Yoruichi teased.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon flushed as she made her way to her lover.

"It was a joke." Yoruichi playfully ticked her forehead before kissing it. "So, can I pick today? I want some katsu or karaage."

"No deep-fried."

Yoruichi gave an exasperated sigh. "It has begun."

Soi-Fon only gave her an apologetic look as she took Yoruichi's hand and led her towards the 2nd Division Captain's Quarters. "We'll eat at my quarters, I'll prepare you something."

Yoruichi smirked. "Eat lunch _or..._ "

"Yoruchi-sama!"

"That blush never gets old." Yoruichi grinned. "But seriously, even Unohana said you gotta loosen up on the whole 'expecting' thing."

But then again this was Soi-Fon, she was about as tightly wound as a catapult spring.

Travel time gets pretty quick with two masters of shunpo, and in (literally) a flash, they found themselves entering Soi-Fon's spartan quarters.

"Yoruichi-sama,"

"Hm?" Yoruichi looked over the shorter woman as she went into the kitchen to prepare a meal. The change in her demeanor was evident.

"Have you, well... told your family?"

"Ah." Yoruichi gave a bitter laugh. "I doubt it's anything they don't know."

"But, still. This is a matter of political interest," Soi-Fon sounded burdened, and Yoruichi fully understood why. "I... just want to get some obstacles out of the way."

"You're gonna tell yours too?"

"I'm simply concerned for your titles and stature." Soi-Fon avoided the question. "The Shihoin elders can get very unpredictable."

"Nah," Yoruichi huffed. "The elders are about as predictable as the sunrise. I'm still the head of Shihoin House, I can do what I want."

"With much backlash."

"I never cared about that, you know."

"Don't you think it's time you did, though? Just for... for the baby." Soi-Fon said seriously.

Yoruichi paused, a soft look on her face. _That's right,_ she remembered. _My responsibility extends to someone else now._ She didn't want her child to grow up disowned or banished, despite how little she liked the Shihoin court.

"I guess it _was_ about time I stopped running." She sighed. "But let's be spontaneous! You free after lunch?"

" _What?!_ "

* * *

"I really wish you gave more thought and preparation into this, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon stood, stiff as a rod as they strolled past a pair of Shihoin Guards and into the expansive estate.

"I don't think there's a 'right time' for this kinda thing, Soi..." Yoruichi held her head high and smiled at the servants. Shihoin Yoruichi was as famous with their servants as she was infamous with their elders. She was kind and forgiving to them, and she was always something of a paradox. She was a helping hand as she never liked the feeling of helplessness, at the same time she was hopelessly spoiled, and her shenanigans often made bigger messes than she could clean up after. So naturally, the servants did. But still, they held a great deal of affection for the 22nd Head of the Shihoin Clan, Guardian of the Imperial Soldier Garments. To them, she was the one with the biggest heart by far.

And sometimes, that big heart got her into all sorts of trouble, like rescuing Urahara Kisuke, helping certain Ryoka and falling for a girl who was dead-set on killing her.

"Yoruichi-hime*, Fon-dono." A higher-ranked servant pounded his chest in salute and bowed, deeply. "It is an honor to attend to you. How may I be of service?"

"You sound ridiculous, Juro-san." Yoruchi grinned, playfully punching the middle-aged man in the shoulder. He was dressed in a formal kimono and had black, but greying, braided hair. He had a neatly trimmed beard and thick, bushy brows with green eyes whose wrinkles were starting to show. Soi-Fon titled her head at the exchange, noting that the man looked vaguely familiar. She was also caught off-guard by his manner of addressing her, using her title as a noble instead of her military one. "You don't remember Juro-san, Soi?"

"Ah." Soi-Fon nodded as her memory cleared, cursing her forgetfulness. "Of course, Yoruichi-sama's chaperone while growing up."

This man stood watch over Yoruichi's formative years, her father wouldn't allow anyone else to guard the precious princess. Soi-Fon recalled meeting him on a number of occassions, and she remembered Yoruichi being warmer to this man than she ever was with anyone else in her household, save perhaps for her brother and father. If Soi-Fon was the second person to attempt to instill discipline into the free-spirited Yoruichi, Kagayoshi Juro would be the first.

 _"He wasn't like other servants,"_ Yoruichi had told Soi-Fon sometime in the past. _"He actually scolds me when I do something stupid. He actually tells me off when I'm out of line. It's so refreshing, to have someone with enough backbone to talk back to 'The Princess of the Shihoin House'."_ She had said, air quoting the title.

"An honor to see you again, Head of the esteemed Fon clan. Your service humbles me, and it warms my heart to see you two side-by-side once again." He paused, regarding her. "You've grown into quite the intimidating woman. I can still clearly recall your rather timid, teenage self."

"I bet your heart'll melt even more at the news that she got me pregnant." Yourichi grinned mischievously.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi-Fon immediately flushed red. "Y-you didn't have to say it like that."

Juro shared Soi-Fon's dilemma, as he immediately started flushing at his neck and ears. Shaking his head to recover from the initial shock, he stuttered. "Well, I can't say I _expected_ that b-but now that it's happened I guess I'm glad it's Fon-dono..."

"Who'd think this little bumble bee could pack such a sting, eh?" Yoruichi winked.

"I just can't imagine _how-_ "

"Don't." Soi-Fon held her hands up with a sigh. "You don't wanna know."

"I shall take your word for it," He smiled. "But in all seriousness, how can I be of service?"

"Call for a meeting with the elders, I'm about announce that I got knocked up."

Juro raised an eyebrow. "I do hope for a more favorable choice of words when you're in there, Yoru-hime."

"Aw, I feel like I'm seven again!"

"Very well, though. I'll send some servants to the elders. I trust you can find your way to the main hall?"

"I got this. Thanks, Juro-san." Yoruichi patted his shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Yoruichi-hime." He bowed with a smile before turning to leave.

The purple-haired woman looked back at the retreating figure. "Wow. I missed that old man, maybe I should have visited more often."

"You didn't come by often?"

"Nah. I always ran the house from the 8th Division office ever since I got reinstated and restored to my titles. I dunno, I guess it makes me feel like _I'm_ making the decisions instead of those elders always breathing down my neck."

Soi-Fon nodded, she could sympathize. It was hard to juggle military command and heading a noble house. Although her clan was much less influential and expansive compared to the Shihoin and Kuchiki clans, the additional burden of the Onmitsukido leveled, if not surpassed, the responsibility she had to carry compared to Byakuya and Yoruichi. Which reminded her; she was about to become a mother. Things were going to get rougher.

Yoruichi gave a low whistle as they entered the Shihoin Estate's main hall. "I almost forgot what this place looks like. I kinda still hate it."

Soi-Fon entered, face passive. But she wondered, only on the inside, at the marvelous room. Its ceiling was higher than the Gote 13's Hall of Command where captains hold their meetings, and it housed two speaking platforms, one lower at the center of the circular room, and another at the back, slightly elevated where the Head of the Shihoin House would speak. The chairs were elevated and circled around the room against the wall, and the Shihoin elders were already seated in their places. The higher platform was empty, as it was Yoruichi's rightful position.

"You may take your post, Captain of the 8th Division, 22nd and Current Head of the Shihoin House, the _Tenshiheisoben,_ Shihoin Yoruichi-hime - daughter of Yoshihito."

"Always so damn formal," Yoruichi muttered under her breath. "Thanks! But, I think for today's event, father should step up over there cause have I got _something_ to tell you guys."

Murmurs began to bubble throughout the room, and disapproval shadowed the faces of the elder members of the council. Shihoin Yoshihito, of greying purple hair and strikingly familiar golden eyes and brown skin, stepped onto the higher speaking platform. "Although I have a feeling I know what you're going to say, you should go on head, child."

The 8th Division Captain frowned. S _till he calls me a child._ "First things first - hello, father. It's good to see you." It was true - it's always good to see family, no matter how complicated. "Where is Yushiro?"

"Nee-sama!" A young teen, who almost looked _exactly_ like Yoruichi except for that fact that he was a boy, popped up from behind Yoshihito. He had a goofy smile on and was comically waving both of his hands down at her. The eldest Yoruichi rolled his eyes - he was always a silly little thing.

"Hello, Yuushi-bo! Let's talk some more after all this, alright?" Yoruichi waved back with a wink.

"What, exactly, is 'all this' about?" Yoruichi's father speaked up once more, and Yoruichi returned to seriousness.

"This is Fon Shaolin," She gestured towards the petite woman beside her. "Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, Captain of the 2nd Division and on numerous occassions General of various assaults on the war against Aizen and the Quincy."

"We are aware of who she is, and of her prowress in military command. The daughter of Fon who usurped your titles and seems have achieved more with them than you ever did."

Soi-Fon set her jaw and glanced over to Yoruichi, who didn't seem this slightest bit bothered.

"Great! That'll spare me the hassle of long introductions. Well, to cut the story short," She paused, looking at every pair of eyes in the room with challenge, golden ones. "I'm with child. With _her_ child."

"So it is true!" An elder aunt burst out. "How could you bring this shame to us?!"

"Two women?" A close-minded cousin rolled his eyes. "How did they even manage to- nevermind, we were better off when you were gone."

"Fon? The servant clan? I knew it was only a matter of time until our bloodlines intermixed."

"I, for one, don't really mind." Yoruichi's father said - much to her surprise. "I appreciate that you didn't just run off and have this baby. For once, you're facing us and owning up to it. Perhaps Fon Shaolin's sense of duty is rubbing off, and that I can appreciate."

Yoruichi watched him with a frown, wordless and perplexed.

"There are _no_ formal rules against two women having a relationship. And there are in fact traditions that encourage fraternizing with those who are of noble blood as well, and no matter how you look at it, the Fon clan is a noble clan. So they're safe by that book, too."

Yoruichi felt herself relax, but also couldn't believe this was happening. Her father was as Shihoin as Shihoins get - traiditional, kind of snobbish and proud of their name.

"But there are matters you can't run away from anymore, Yoruichi. You have a responsibility to bear an heir to this lineage. This child is a mistake. Unexpected. It cannot be acknowledged in this court, and neither can Fon Shaolin."

Yoruichi frowned, and looked over at Soi-Fon. "I'm your daughter, you can't just reject my chi-"

"Regardless!" Her father's voice boomed, reprimanding. All the other voices quieted down. "You will no longer shun this responsibility. You cannot!"

"I can!" She shot back, anger getting the better of her. " _I_ am the head of the Shihoin House, father, may I remind you. And _I_ came to this court, in good will and honesty, to inform you of my decision, to make you a part of this when I could have just run off and live my life happy. But I'm not. I'm here, I'm facing you and you _will_ listen to what I have to say."

Yoshihito stood, tense but silent. A slight trace of - respect - seemed to grace his features. "We... will see what compromise we can arrive to."

"Better." Yoruichi set her jaw.

"But there is protocol to follow, as all heads of this House have followed before. You are to preserve our lineage through marriage with another noble, to produce heirs who have the full right and nobility to be called Guardians of the Imperial Soldier Garme-"

"Then I abdicate."

There was another uproar, both from the entire court and from Soi-Fon.

"Yoruichi-sama," She said urgently. "There is no need for you to give up your stature just fo-"

"I love you." Yoruichi looked at her with such fierce, loving eyes. "And I will do what I want to be with you."

"Abdicate?" Yoshihito looked taken aback. "But why? Why would-"

"I will rule as regent Head of the Shihoin Clan until Yushiro comes of age. I give him my birthright, my title, my inheritance. He's a good boy," Yoruichi looked at the shocked boy who sat behind and the side of her father. "I know he'll be great. He can marry a pretty noble girl, have pretty noble kids who'll be legitimate Shihoins. We won't need to marry me off to some rich snob who'll adopt our family name and rule in my place."

Her father visibly calmed down, and the rest of the room began chattering amongst themselves. It was actually a really good idea. They just couldn't believe Yoruichi would give up that kind of power. "I... see. Are you sure?"

"Honestly?" Yoruichi looked bored. "I wish I thought of this _way_ earlier."

For the first time that afternoon, Soi-Fon saw Yoruichi's father smile. And he looked exactly like her. But the smile didn't last long before his face fell once agian. "Yoruichi..."

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, you are my daughter. To this point, I've stretched how much I could bend the rules to accomodate you. With you disappearing for a century, having a relationship with Fon-dono, allowing you to pass your birthright to Yushiro on a whim." He sighed. "But there is a limit to how much I can spoil you. This child cannot be accomodated by this court, for the simple reason that an illegitimate child is frowned upon by our customs. As nobles of Soul Society, we exist as an example to hold at high standards. This will soil the Shihoin house, and it will fall like the Shiba." Yoshihito shook his head. "It... simply cannot be."

Yoruichi bit her lip. She couldn't think of anyway out of this one. "Well, we could-"

"Your problem is the child's illegitimacy?" Soi-Fon spoke up for the first time.

"Unfornately." To his credit, Yoshihito looked genuinely concerned.

What everyone didn't expect, however, was for Soi-Fon to sharply turn towards Yoruichi, set her jaw and swallow so hard they could all hear her.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," She began. "It would be the _greatest_ honor of my life to stand before you, your family, your brother and your father and ask for something I may not deserve to have."

Yoruichi, for the first time in a very long time, felt herself blush. _Ohmygod, is she going to-_

"And in this honorable court, under the roof of your most esteemed family, I ask, a humble servant, a student," Soi-Fon's voice began to quake. "a friend, a loving partner, a body guard, an enemy once before,"

Yoruichi was, at this point tearing up. And so was Yushiro.

"...a colleague," She bit back a smile as she knelt down. "...a little bee."

"Soi..." Yoruichi whispered, feeling her heart swell.

"I ask, as someone who has been so many things to you in your life... Will you be my wife?" Soi-Fon pulled out ring, which wasn't even in a box - it was simply hidden in the pocket of her haori. "I swear, I had something different in mind when I planned this." Soi-Fon blushed uncontrollably, and she looked _too_ adorable for Yoruichi's own good.

 _Planned?_ Yoruichi's breath hitched. _She... she was planning to propose?_

Yoruichi felt herself tear up. "Of course." Those were probably the softest words the outspoken girl had muttered. "I-I can't imagine anyone else for me."

Soi-Fon had no words, so she settled with standing up and an embrace.

"Does this settle the problem, father?" Yoruichi said, teary-eyed but smirking once again.

"Wow. This is one for the books. Definitely," Yoshihito looked on, slightly envious that he never had a shot at love like his daughter did. But he was happy for the first time in a while. It's hard not to be moved by something so beautiful happening right before you. "I think that fixes it."

Yoruichi had tuned out, however, and took the petite bundle of a captain into her arms once again. "I love you so much, my little bee."

"I love you. But I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Yoruichi grinned sheepishly, and let Soi-Fon go. The small captain took her hand she felt something cold slide up her finger. It was the ring. A simple, beautiful silver band with a diamond on it. Nothing fancy, nothing flashy but it served its purpose - exactly like Soi-Fon.

"We're getting ma-pfft! What was that?" Yoruichi scowled as a soft, pleasant smelling but foul-tasting thing fell into her mouth.

"I think that's a... petal?"

* * *

"Yushiro."

"Yes, father?"

"Are you throwing down rose petals at Shaolin and Yoruichi?"

"Engagements are so beautiful!"

"A-are you crying?! Where did you even get those!"

* * *

 **WEW this one was a handful to write, but it's done! I hope I don't disappoint, and I hope it isn't too long! I really wanted to up the ante of my writing, make something with more content than the previous story. I like to think that I've improved, but please leave a review!  
**


	3. Of Responsibilities and Uncle Yushirou

**Hey! Thanks so much to all those who've read and reviewed so far! Hope you guys enjoy this. :3  
**

 **A/N: I changed the spelling of 'Yushiro' to 'Yushirou' because it seemed more... right? xD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: OF RESPONSIBILITIES AND UNCLE YUSHIROU  
**

"Nee-san!" A dark-skinned, grinning boy ran towards Soi-Fon as she walked to visit Yoruichi at the 8th Division.

 _Nee-san?_

"Shihoin-dono?" The 2nd Division Captain looked a bit perplexed at the familial greeting he gave her.

"It's Yushirou!" The boy pouted. "You don't need to get so formal, you're marrying my sister!"

Soi-Fon blushed at mention of the engagement, but raised an eyebrow as she observed the boy. _So much like his sister._ "Yushirou." She tested, and the young man fervently nodded his head with a sheepish grin. "Well, what brings you out to the 13 Squads?"

Yushirou joined her in walking towards the 8th Division. "Father sent me here to spend some time with Nee-sama. Something about learning the ropes of running a house or something." He shrugged. "Hey, hey. You're head of the Fon house, right? Maybe you can show me a few things!"

"Well..." It was at this moment that Soi-Fon realized she had _no idea_ how to deal with adolescents, let alone _kids._ "I guess?"

"Nee-san is the best!" The young boy beamed, catching her in a bone-crushing hug.

 _Yup._ Soi-Fon cringed as she felt her ribs strain, unsure how to respond to affection from anyone other than Yoruichi. _Shihoin strength right there._

The duo made their way to the 8th Division Captain's office at a mild pace, and Soi-Fon was pleasantly surprised to find herself warming up to the younger Shihoin. The weather was forgiving, and lunch was a good half hour away. The perks of having finished paperwork early was that it allowed Soi-Fon to come and go to the 8th Division as she pleased without lagging behind on work. She usually traveled around this area at break-neck speed, but taking the stroll with the younger Shihoin allowed her to slow down and relish her surroundings. She put on a small smile as she saw the courtyard between the 8th Division and the 9th Division looming in the distance, recalling memories of flase shootings stars and snuggling up to Yoruichi for the first time.

"She used to mention you _all the time!_ " Yushirou continued his animated tale from the past, flailing his arms in lively gestures.

Soi-Fon felt herself flush the slightest, amused to no-end. Everyone knew the little Fon girl had a crush on the Shihoin princess, but who knew the young princess had a little crush herself? Apparently, Yushirou.

"She also told me stories of hunting hollows," His wide, golden eyes started to light up. "Nee-san used to use a sword, but lately she's just been punching them like bam, bam, _bam!_ " The boy started a succession of mock punches, and the last one accidentally blasted out an unstable gush of flames. "Oops!"

Soi-Fon scowled, quick on her feet and immediately catching Yushirou's outstreched fist into her palm, negating the incomplete shunko that had escaped due to his excitement. It oddly reminded her of that bitter fight between Yoruichi and herself when they we reconciled. Yoruichi had shut her shunko down like a weak flame. "You should be careful with that."

"I-I'm sorry." Yushirou's lower lip started trembling. "It gets a bit out of hand when I'm excited, but Nee-sama is working on that with me."

 _Oh, no. Is he going to cry?_ Soi-Fon scolwed, unsure what to do.

"But... wait. You can do shunko too?"

She sighed, relieved. "Ah, yes. It's a bit different from Yoruichi-sama's but-"

"That's so cool!" Yushirou was grinning again. "Nee-sama's shunko is lightning! Mine's fire, but I think that was obvious, yours is...?"

"The wind."

"So you can fly?" His mouth was open in an perfect 'o'.

"Er, no, but... let's save that for another time. We're here."

Sure enough, the 8th Division office materialized up ahead, and Soi-Fon lead the way. By now, she was a familiar figure in the barracks and members of the Division always regarded her with a quick salute. Today was different, though. A teenaged boy who looked _way_ too much like their taichou was tailing the 2nd Division Captain. Purple hair and golden eyes were kind of hard to miss.

Soi-Fon slid the main door open to find Yoruichi slumped on her office chair, glaring death sentences at her paperwork.

"Soi!" Yoruichi immediately livened up at the sight of her love, grinning slyly. "You're early. No one's in the office, how does an early honeymoon so-"

"NEE-SAMA!" A dark, tan and purple blob rushed past Soi-Fon through door and shot directly towards Yoruichi.

Soi-Fon observed, with a raised eyebrow, as Yushirou attempted to headbutt Yoruichi, who effortlessly (and irritatedly) avoided the headbutt by learning to the left, grabbing Yushirou by the backside of his shirt with lightning fast reflexes and hurling him towards the opposite wall. The younger Shihoin spun around mid-air and kicked off the wall he was supposed to hit, and extended his arms with the intention of enveloping his sister in a bone-crushing hug-attack. "Soi! What is he doing here?!" Yoruichi growled as she caught Yushirou by the arms, spun him around, and held him down in a death-grip on her desk.

"I just ran into him on the way here." Soi-Fon smiled bemusedly at the agitated Yoruichi. "He said your father sent him."

"Nee-sama! Father said you'd show me a few things about being Head of the House." Yushirou grinned.

"I'm working!"

"Exactly!"

"You're not supposed to attack a pregnant lady out of nowhere!"

"But I missed you!" The young boy's lips started trembling again.

"You are such a dork." Yoruichi rolled her eyes - which turned into a deathglare when Yushirou squirmed out of her grip and knelt down infront of her to stick an ear against her abdomen. "What. Are. You. Doing." Yoruichi twitched.

"I have a relative in there!" He whispered, please with himself. "Oji-san (uncle) will take good care of you!" He started patting Yoruichi's stomach ever-so-softly.

"SHIHOIN YUSHIROU SAKIMUNE."

"...uh-oh."

* * *

"What was that?" Kensei looked out the 9th Division Office window with a scowl. "Lightning in the middle of a sunny day?"

"It came from Shihoin-taichou's office." Hisagi shrugged, "Who knows what that was, I don't even get surprised anymore."

"Meh."

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Soi-Fon hooked her arm around Yoruichi's as they strolled out the 8th Division office. It currently needed some _minor_ repairs due to an electric and fire-related incident.

"He's been through worse," Yoruichi shrugged. "Looks like he's developed quite the liking to 'Soi-Fon-Nee-san'."

"He's quite a handful." Soi-Fon said thoughtfully, "And so tiny."

"And _you_ aren't?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I'm hardly _tiny!_ " Soi-Fon flared up in indignance.

"Little bee can never take a joke," The Shihoin grinned, pulling on her arm to bring her closer. "I've been trying for a hundred and fifty years by now!"

"Yes, well, we better hurry. We're scheduled to be at the flower shop by 1200 sharp, and the incident with Yushirou only served to delay us."

"I love it when you're bossy." Yoruichi smirked.

There was a number of things Shihoin Yoruichi would never have expected to witness Soi-Fon do within this lifetime. Luckily for her, shinigami were immortal - so a number of these impossiblities sprung to life right before her eyes. One of them was Soi-Fon getting married. To _her._ She watched with amusement as the 2nd Division Captain lead her around the market district of Seretei, their fingers intertwined. They were headed towards the more-expensive area of the district, an area which catered to flowers and gardening needs and those with the money to indulge those luxuries. Today's agenda was flowers for the wedding.

Soi-Fon was a chronic planner, Yoruichi discovered, and everything had to fall into place, down to the last minute. The Shinigami Women's Association had taken up the responsibility of planning the once-in-an-immortal-lifetime event, but Soi-Fon had sat the Association down, managed to pacify Kusajishi Yachiru and charge into the fray - treating the Wedding as a 'Mission' and its participants as 'Individuals of Interest' and 'Operatives'. Ise Nanao was the obvious choice for Logistics, and Matsumoto Rangiku chaired Public Relations and Correspondence. Yoruichi's own vice-captain, Kotetsu Kiyone, was assigned as one of the Project Heads, along with Kuchiki Rukia, whom Yoruichi had grown close to over the years of struggling with Kurosaki Ichigo and his gang. Soi-Fon had outlined clear-cut and painfully detailed tasks to accomplish, along with a strict time table (that still had plenty of room for adjustment and crisis management) to fulfil. The Operatives mostly dealt with scouting and canvassing caterers, flowers, over-all wedding 'themes' and helped by giving ideas or suggestions. The final decision still lay in the engaged couple, of course.

"I never knew you to be a wedding planner." Yoruichi teased as Soi-Fon inspected a carnation. She snuck up behind her fiancee and wrapped gentle arms around her waist. Soi-Fon stiffened, initially, and Yoruichi was ready to receive a reprimand for public affection, but her heart warmed when she felt Soi-Fon relax and set her free hand over one of Yoruichi's - she knew displaying affection was difficult for the stoic captain, and appreciated the little efforts she put in to meet halfway with Yoruichi.

"I'm not, I simply believe that if one were to do something - they might as well do it right."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. How very typical Soi-Fon. "We're getting married, not being sent to an assassination mission."

"Precisely." Soi-Fon said in a professional voice, untangling Yoruichi's arms to move on to the next set of flora to inspect. "If something as distasteful as assassination can be planned with most carefulness and prudence, why shouldn't a wedding?"

Yoruichi tilted her head in contemplation. That _did_ make sense. "Hm. I guess you're right. Are we done yet though?" Yoruichi yawned, she could hardly tell the difference between one set of flowers and the next.

"Hardly." Soi-Fon shifted her gaze to a lovely patch of purple common mallows, a flower that so delicately captured the mauve of Yoruichi's hair, albeit lighter and a more powdery shade. "Yoruichi-sama, how do you like these?"

"Totally love 'em!"

"You didn't even look at them." Soi-Fon said flatly.

"I did." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, growing more impatient by the minute. "They're nice and... purple."

" _Mauve._ "

"Isn't that the same?"

"No." Soi-Fon pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you want to go ahead?"

Yoruichi frowned. "What?"

"I don't mind, Yoruichi-sama. I can handle the finer details."

"But I wanna help too, of course." She frowned indignantly.

"You can hardly stand still to compare flowers, it's fine." Soi-Fon waved dismissively and returned to inspect a different bunch.

"Hey." Yoruichi's frown deepened. "Don't dismiss me like that."

"Hm?" Soi-Fon looked over her shoulder, a mildly cross expression on her face. "I'm not, I'm just trying to be efficient. You must have work to finish, I can take care of these."

"So I'm just gonna... go?"

"If that's what you wish."

"But this whole micro-manage our wedding thing was _your_ idea, I just tagged along to keep you company." Yoruichi's scowl deepend.

"And if you find that so troublesome, you can go." Soi-Fon set her jaw.

Yoruichi huffed, recalling the days when Soi-Fon couldn't stand a minute away from her revered 'Yoruichi-sama'. "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked away to any direction her feet would take her.

Soi-Fon looked back, feeling a bit guilty for her slight outburst. There had been much on her mind, thoughts that revolved around the marriage. They've been weighing down her shoulders for quite some time, and she found herself more irritable when her worries came to hound her. She she shouldn't have taken them out on Yoruichi, but it was probably best to let Yoruichi simmer down on her own for now. She took a deep breth and resumed her work. They'd sort the little spat out later.

* * *

"So ya just... left?"

"Yup." Yoruichi said, sitting cross legged at the Shiba household with Kukaku and Urahara.

"You're fucked. You're supposed to drop t' one knee and freakin' apologize." Kukaku took another hard gulp of sake.

" _She_ was the one who started it."

"Cause _you_ were being a dumbfuck."

Urahara nodded, "Soi-chan probably wanted you to be more involved in the planning."

"Since when were you two on Soi-Fon's side?"

"We're on your side, princess, just trying to save the marriage ya haven't even fuckin' had yet." Kukaku said with an eyeroll. "Tell me, how _did_ ya get knocked up again?"

"Ah!" Urahara bubbled, "As you know, reishi particles are the predominant matter in Soul Society, and they can be influenced by reiatsu. A powerful and emotional clash between two massive reservoirs of reia-"

"We had super-charged lesbian sex." Yoruichi punctuated, having no interest in Kisuke's scientific monologue.

"Good enough for me." Kukaku shrugged. "What's the name gon be?"

"Well I thought of Shunko,"

Yoruichi paused when Urahara sighed with defeat, pulling out 500 kan and handing it over to Kukaku.

"You bet over what I'd name the baby?" She raised a purple eyebrow.

"It was way too predictable." The Shiba head grinned. "But for fuck's sake, don't."

Yoruichi groaned. "Soi-Fon wasn't warm to the idea of naming our child after a lethal, possibly self-destructive weapon of war."

"How about Kisuke? I hear that's quite the charming name."

"Shut up." Both women rolled their eyes.

"What?" He whined. "No love for the shady shopkeeper?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Nope. But anyway, I don't know, I'm probably going to have to deal with this mess later today and I still haven't got a clue what to do."

"Have another round of super-charged lesbian sex?" Kukuka genuinely suggested.

"I actually think that's a good idea." Urahara opened his fan, hiding a lecherous smirk.

"Tempting. But no," Yoruichi crossed her arms in thought. "why did I have to fall for the _least_ romantically-inclined Captain in all of Seretei?"

"Cause she knocked you up." Urahara gestured with his fan.

"You know that _wasn't_ the case right."

"I dunno... try anything!" Kukaku flailed her wooden arm. "Flowers, chocolates, the usual."

"But that's so... _un-_ Soi-Fon."

"Therefore it's safe to assume you've never done those before, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara hid behind his fan again.

"Well... no."

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HEAR AND PICK SOME GODDAMN FLOWERS."

"...Kukaku you need to find your chill."

* * *

While Yoruichi seeked counsel in her old friends, Soi-Fon found herself taking an aimless walk once she'd finished picking out the flowers. Her footfalls took her to a place not far from the Shihoin Estate, and she swallowed. The captain, so famous for her stoic professionalism, often found herself back here whenever she tired from carrying the burden of her responsibilities and image. She eyed the walls of the well-kept Estate, smaller than the Shihoin's but still an aristocratic dwelling by all accounts. She walked in no hurry, nodding to a pair of guards who quickly fell into a sharp salute and a deep bow.

"Shaolin-dono. It has been a while." One of the guards spoke. "I shall have tea prepared and call for Xiaoli-dono."

Soi-Fon nodded wordlessly as the guard bowed once more and turned to run. She looked around the Fon Estate, meticulously cleaned and utilitarian. The architecture was a mixture of Seretei's traditional Japanese and the Fon family's Chinese heritage. There was a small pond which housed a number of Koi and a few ducks, and Autumn-colored trees lined the vicinity. A large portion of land was allotted to training - the Fon house, despite its nobility, will always exist to serve the Shihoin family and the Onmitsukido. She walked towards the edge of the pond, where a small pagoda was erected. The servants had already set up the table once her arrival was known, this place had always been where Soi-Fon sat in conversation over tea with Xiaoli, her grandmother. She waited, wishing she had changed into their traditional robes. The stark black and white of her uniform was an imposing sight in such a serene setting.

"Shaolin-dono." An elderly voice came from behind her. "It is good to see you." An old woman with silver hair bowed. When she recovered, two pairs of iron eyes clashed against the other.

"Xiaoli-sama. There is no need for such formalities." Soi-Fon's eyes immediately softened.

"The head of the house must be addressed properly."

"As far as I'm concerned, you head this house as much as I do."

"You humble me, little Shaolin." A small smile graced the older woman's lips, her silver braided hair reflecting the mellow afternoon sun. "Come, let us have some tea."

The two women poured their tea in silence, taking a few moments to themselves after the reunion. But finally, Xiaoli opted to speak first.

"What brings you here?"

Soi-Fon sighed, face growing passive once again. "I... I'm not entirely sure."

"Troubled?"

"What makes you think so?"

"You only ever come here when you are." The old lady said softly.

Soi-Fon clenched her jaw as a small pang of guilt stabbed her at the stomach. She made a mental note to come by more often, and took another sip to clear her mind. "I... have something I must say."

This was difficult for her. She avoided talking to Yoruichi about her family because just thinking about it threw her mind into turmoil. She wasn't Yoruichi. She wasn't impulsive, defiant and brash. She didn't have the quirk and daring - she was a servant, even as she lead her clan. Her actions were for the benefit of her people and the Shihoin house, and her responsibility was one very similar to Yoruichi - it just so happened that they were very different people and she didn't have any younger siblings to abdicate her birthright to. As head of the house she must marry and produce heirs to continue the Fon lineage, but, proposing to a noble of higher stature than herself entailed that she would have marry _into_ the Shihoin clan rather than continuing the Fon.

"I am to be wed." She said softly, observing for any sort of reaction.

"I... to whom?"

"Yoruichi, of the Shihoin Clan."

It seems the art of an impassive mask was a familial trait, as Xiaoli's face remained calm and unreadable. "I'm not sure whether to be surprised or expectant."

Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow. "You expected?"

"I'm old, not blind. Even a child would know if he saw you two together all those years ago."

Soi-Fon blulshed despite herself. _I was_ that _obvious?_

"Well...?"

"I admit, I am quite disappointed to see our clanline end." She said quietly.

It was just as Soi-Fon feared - disappointment. Her hands balled into fists on her lap and she found herself feeling lost. Who was Fon Shaolin, the staunch and duty-bound captain, if her duty to her family was one she couldn't fulfill?

"I... apologize, Oba-sama." Her face grew impassive once again.

"Is there no changing your mind on this matter?"

Soi-Fon swallowed again. "No. She... is with child. Somehow, it is mine."

The old lady almost choked on her tea. "How on earth?"

"It's a complicated explanation which I'd rather have another time."

"I see." The old lady sighed. "Shaolin."

Soi-Fon looked up to her inquisitively.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"The guilt. I can see it in your eyes. Stop carrying the burden of this house alone on your shoulders."

Soi-Fon frowned. "As the head, it is my duty to-"

"What a couple you make," Xiaoli cut her off bemusedly. "One runs as far away from her responsibility as she can; and the other would go down with it should she fail. As much as I take pride in our noble clan, merging into one of the Four Great Houses is definitely much better than extinction. You've done well, even if it isn't exactly what should have happened. And you married not just any Shihoin, but its head."

"She abdicated," Soi-Fon started. "Giving her birthright to Yushirou-dono in order to have me and the child acknowledged in the Shihoin Court."

Xiaoli softened. "She gave up all that? _"_ A small smile crept its way on her lips once again. "It seems you've gotten the princess of the Shihoin Clan to fall quite hard for you."

Soi-Fon flushed, feeling like a child again at her grandmother's teasing.

"But, if that _is_ the case, then your children will have hope of continuing the Fon House."

The 2nd Division looked up sharply. "You mean...?"

"Your marriage will no longer be duty-bound to continue the Shihoin-line, that is Yushirou-dono's burden now." Hope trickled into her elder voice. "But _you_ are also the head of a house, and once you are wed, the child Yoruichi-dono is carrying will be your heir."

The raven-haired woman sighed, relief washing over her like a soothing wave.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Shaolin." Xiaoli brushed raven locks aside. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, grandmother." Soi-Fon said with genuine gratidude, reaching out to give a rare embrace.

* * *

"They're raven." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Like... your hair."

Soi-Fon smirked at the sight. Yoruichi was standing in the 2nd Division office, looking slightly flushed and smiling like an apologetic idiot. Clutched within dark hands was a lovely bouquet of deep-blue wishbone flowers and ivory-white callalilies. "And well, there's white too, cause like, you're _pale_. So I thought, you know, blue and white flowers would be very Soi-Fon." Yoruichi started rambling. "I actually thought to get yellow and black flowers, cause, y'know, you're my litte bee! But I don't think there _are_ any black flowers, and blue and white kinda just suited you more and..."

Soi-Fon rolled her eyes, pulled Yoruichi over and kissed her. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, too." Yoruchi smiled, leaning down to kiss Soi-Fon's forehead and wrapping her free arm around her. "Stop acting like the pregnant one between us."

Soi-Fon flushed. "I do _not_."

"You do, it's ridiculous. At least you get to eat what _you_ want!" Yoruichi whined.

"Fine. You can pick dinner tonight, but first I need to get my idiot of a vice-captain to return these papers." Soi-Fon sighed, time to get back to business as usual.

"Hey, Soi." Yoruichi suddenly softened. "You nervous?"

"Hm?"

"We're getting married in a week." She smiled.

"Nervous? Hardly. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm getting into." Soi-Fon teased.

"I could think of a hundred dirty jokes for that one, I swear."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

* * *

"What... the hell?" Kiyone looked stared at the 8th Division office, dumbfounded. The office was charred at different places, and the desk seemed to be karate-chopped down the middile. She drew her sword, taking small tenative steps as she observed the scene. "Taichou?" She took another step, but her foot seemed to land on something soft-

"Eep!"

And very much alive.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?

"A-okay!"

"Who are- whoa. It's a tiny Shihoin-taichou!"

"I'm her brother!"

"OH MY GOD COME HERE YOU ARE SO CUTE"

* * *

 **AAAAND that's it for this chapter! I was supposed to include the wedding scene in this one, but I thought it would be waaay too much already. I hope you liked it. I included the scene with the Fon family cause I think it's very important for Soi-Fon's character - she's such a duty-bound individual that I felt she'd be haunted by guilt if she just got hitched without anyone from the Fon crib knowing. Please leave a review if you have something to say! xx**


	4. Of Marriage and Beginnings

**Sorry this took long! A new semester just rolled in, and I've just moved back into my dormitory. I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays as much as I did! xx**

* * *

"So, here we are." Yoruichi smiled down at the raven-haired love of her life.

They stood side by side with Kyoraku standing across them, a smile plastered on his lightly beareded face. The Hall of Command served a different purpose today, a purpose which required the presecence of all the commanding officers of the Gotei 13 and two members of the Central 46. Due to Soul Society's history, gathering a crowd similar to this would entail either disaster or military annihilation. But today, no one stood in bloodied uniforms and instead donned festive and formal kimonos of different shades and patterns.

"Who knew we'd get here?" Soi-Fon smiled back, in a better mood than she had ever been in a good hundred years. The sound of a traditional gong resounded from somewhere above the building, and the large double doors of the Hall of Command creaked open.

"Congratulations," The smooth voice of Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and presiding authority over the day's union, floated across the room. "Now, walk on out there like the sweet married couple you are."

Soi-Fon rolled her eyes, Yoruichi grinned - typical of them both. But the former obliged and hooked their arms together, strolling out into the balcony to greet the crowd which filled Seretei's main courtyard. Yoruichi spared a sideways glance to Soi-Fon, taking in a gentle beauty which the small captain rarely ever showed. She let her hair down - no braids or rings at the ends. A pitch-black silken kimono delicately wrapped her body, slender and enticing but so very _royal_ at the same time. It was embroidered with two silver chinese dragons, their scaled bodies circling the hems of the sleeves and coiling around the torso. Their heads settled on Soi-Fon's back, facing away from another. They were the dragons of the Fon family.

Yoruichi wore her purple locks down as well. They were kept in place by hairpins of deep gold, a symbol of nobility similar to the Kuchiki family's kenseikan. Her kimono was in stark contrast to Soi-Fon's, the silk was pearly white and cinched at the waist by a deep purple obi. Purple designs stood out, complicated patterns of embroidery adorning the hem and lower part of the kimono. At her back, the tilted crescent and four stars of the Shihioin family, encased in a hexagon and inter-locked rectangles, was present.

"I didn't know we were so famous," Yoruichi muttered through effortless smiles and waves.

"Or infamous," Soi-Fon strained. "I'm not sure which - either way I don't like it." Still, she did her best to smile and not look awkward about it. The Ice Queen of Seretei could have one day to look happy.

"You could try to be _not_ grumpy on our first day as a married couple, Soi." The purpled-haired woman teased, tearing her eyes away from the massive crowd to look at the only person who _really_ mattered to her that night.

Soi-Fon. _Her wife._

"S-sorry, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon stuttered, blushing under Yoruichi's loving gaze. What a life, she thought to herself. More than a hundred years prior, she was but a lowly servant looking up - up to her goddess, her master, her princess, _everything_ she wanted to but couldn't be. And she'd never be that goddess, she knew, but she never expected to _marry_ her. What a life indeed - one she'd share with Yoruichi.

They walked down the stairs towards the lower terraces, greeting well-wishers and acquaintances. The crowd was split in two - the commonfolk of Rukongai were allowed to watch, but only from the outside of a perimeter of guards and barricades. The nobility and officers of the Gotei 13 attended mostly to rub elbows with one another and spark a connection or two. Neither Yoruichi nor Soi-Fon cared for the guestlist, to be honest, but a union between two noble _captains_ wasn't something you could get away with without a party.

Soi-Fon and Yoruichi drifted along the crowd, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. Yushirou had tackled his older sister from the back, barely able to contain himself before Yoruichi had (shamelessly) grappled him and thrown him back to his father. Apparently it was how they showed affection - Soi-Fon was guessing she would never understand.

A slight, elderly figure caught the eye of the young captain.

"Obaa-sama." Soi-Fon smiled.

"My litte Shaolin! Congratulations!" Fon Xiaoli, dressed in a light pink kimono with similar dragon embroidery, opened her arms to give the warmest hug two Fons ever dared to partake in. "My lovely, lovely Shaolin." She had cooed adoringly.

"Hi!" Yoruichi casually grinned from behind her wife.

"Ah, and her lovely wife!" Xiaoli lightly bowed. "What an honor to welcome you to our family, Yoruichi-dono."

"And what an honor to be welcomed so warmly, _obaa-sama._ " Yoruichi flashed another signature smile. "I see you've been acquantied with my good friend. You can come out of hiding, Juro-san."

"I-I wasn't hiding, Yoru-hime." The elder man coughed with the slight hint of... a blush? "My congratulations again." He smiled.

"Ah. Kagayoshi-san and I have met a number of times before, on business. It is only now that we are able to have a less objective exchange, and he seems to be quite a dear."

"That's not even the start of it," Yoruichi winked. "But I hope you both can excuse us, Soi and I have a long night of enduring well-wishers before the honeymoon."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi-Fon blushed.

"You two get cozy!" The Shihoin grinned, waving over her shoulder as she quickly dragged Soi-Fon away.

Just as they had cleared the two to get further acquainted, a group of elders from the Shihoin family shuffled closer to the couple greeting them with well-wishes and prosperity. Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi, catching the twitch of her eyebrows as she gave a smile that was a little too forced.

"Don't strain yourself." Soi-Fon whispered as she interlaced her fingers with Yoruichi, her free hand impulsively wrapping around the growing bump of the latter's stomach.

"Relax, Soi, I'll be fine. They'll all go away soon." Yoruichi whispered back. "I'm sorry, what was it that you asked, Shikeguni-dono?"

"About your brother," The elder called Shikeguni clarified, his greying brows furrowing. "It will be quite some time before he comes of age, and surely you will want to be with your new family. I was simply letting you know that if you ever need someone to help young master Yushirou with his duties, I'd be happy to tutor him a thing or two on politics."

 _Like hell I'd let my brother under you._ "I'll keep that in mind, uncle." Yoruichi forced another smile. "But I'm sure I'll be able to handle acting as regent Head while training Yushiro."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Very well. I will look forward to that. Best wishes once again, Yoruichi-dono." He bowed. "And to you as well, Shaolin-dono. Welcome to the family."

Soi-Fon bowed awkwardly, suddenly understanding the quirk in Yoruichi's actions. Her wife was an honest woman - one who didn't deal with fake niceties and silly court games. She had her fun, yes, but she had _real_ fun. Politics wasn't something Yoruichi was a bad at, but she just didn't like it over-all.

"Is everything alright?" Soi-Fon inquired as Yoruichi dragged her away a little too quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Yoruichi looked back, checking if anyone from her clan was on their way to bother her. "It's just... I don't wanna get bothered by all this scheming on our wedding day. And poor Yushirou. Already having to fend off men who want him in their pockets." She had a slight look of guilt on her face.

"It'll be alright." Soi-Fon consoled. She broke into a small smile as her eyes traveled over to behind Yoruichi. "Besides, look who's come to save you."

"Yoruichi-san!" A bubbly, orange-haired girl who put Matsumoto Rangiku's chest to shame had taken the newly-wed Yoruichi into a choke hold. "Shiba-dono is waiting at her place, come on! You too, Soi-Fon-taichou!"

Inoue Orihime was accompanied by Ishida Uryu, dressed in a formal quincy outfit. Soi-Fon didn't know those outfits had variation, how peculiar. He cleared his throat. "Soi-Fon taichou. I... uh, am guessing you'd just come along without needing a chokehold?"

"Don't even think about."

* * *

"I will cook for your baby everyday when you visit the real world, Yoruichi-san. _EVERY. FREAKING. DAY!"_ Inoue Orihime dangerously wobbled with a dish of sake in her hand.

"I, uh, think you've had eno-"

"No, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime grabbed Rukia by the front of her Kimono. "I haven't! You must give me more sake, or else I will turn into an alien carrot beast!"

"Ishida." Rukia dead-panned while Orihime started shaking her. "Fix her."

Ishida merely shrugged, lifting a cup of sake in cheers as he choked it down. He seemed pretty red himself.

Something that suspiciously sounded like a crash followed by Renji howling in pain echoed in the background. Further followed by canon fire. _Still,_ it was followed by someone who sounded like Ichigo yelling 'we got him!'.

"I'm going to get so wasted when I pop this baby out." Yoruichi watched the chaos of the afterparty at Kukaku's unfold.

"Not around the baby." Soi-Fon chided. "And no drunken shunpo. Good lord, I had to tie you up and carry you home that last time."

"And if I recall correctly, albeit a bit fuzzily, I terribly enjoyed that part when you tied me up." Yoruichi purred into Soi-Fon's ear.

Whatever reaction Soi-Fon had to that was drowned out by another explosion, presumably from Kukaku's canon. Apparently, Ichigo and Renji had gone into a contest on who could control their reiatsu better. They stole two Shiba Cannonballs from Ganju and had begun loading themselves into the notorious cannon - which, for some unknown reason, Ganju had agreed to fire. The Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief sighed. This wasn't what she had envisioned her wedding to be like, be she found that she wasn't complaining at all. It was... oddly comforting. The idea of entertaining intimacy, friendship and silliness (and even drunkenness) was once unthinkable, but the relationship she had fostered with Yoruichi over the years had mellowed down her harder areas, and she was finding this new part of her life easy to warm up to. Especially now that she knew it wasn't all going to disappear overnight. She observed with bemusement as Ukitake and Unohana held an absolutely hammered Kyoraku upright, having charged into a drinking contest against Matsumoto (who was taken into one of the guestrooms where people couldn't ogle at the fact that she had stripped down). Nanao was standing from behind the trio, muttering disapproval and refusing to help the lax Commander. Kurosaki (or Shiba?) Isshin grinned as he slung an arm around Kukaku and Kisuke. He was yelling out a story from when Kukaku was just a little girl and set her hair on fire - apparently, she had to be in a wig for a few months. Never lived it down. The night was an assortment of feelings - cacophonous, solemn, life-changing, a bit stressful, and absolutely crazy.

She realized, looking over to her pregnant wife, this was the life she was about to get into. And honestly? It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Whatever happened to absolutely perfect? Soi-Fon sighed.

"So is it Hakuto jelly or mochi ice-cream?" The 2nd Division Captain inquired as she shuffled out of her sheets - five months of marriage had gone by in a flash.

The married couple was currently staying in the Fon Estate, although they were currently having a home of their own constructed somewhere nearer to their workplaces within Seretei. The wedding ceremony was the talk of the town for weeks on end - but Soi-Fon aversion to attention, and Yoruichi following suit out of respect for her wife, had caused the hype to die down relatively fast. They had moved to the Fon Estate, much to Soi-Fon's comfort, after Yoruichi had ranted about how she didn't want to stay anywhere near nosy and nagging Shihoin relatives. Yoruichi's pregnancy was very much showing at this point, and the couple had slowly been preparing for the big day. A small crib was and temoporary nursery was setup in the room adjacent to Soi-Fon's incase the baby were to arrive prematurely (which was highly unlikely, given Unohana's medical prowess). Yoruichi's duties were limited to paperwork and officiating, passing on the more physical aspects of her captaincy to Kotetsu Kiyone (this drove the captain restless). Xiaoli was already preparing wooden shuriken and kunais for her first grandchild. She had them painted bright colors, and thought it was a good idea to "have the baby be exposed to the Fon legacy at an early age". Yoruichi smiled and taken the toys out of politeness, and when Soi-Fon found out she was absolutely livid and had begun a monologue on how 'the baby will not grow up to be another knife to be pointed at someone's throat'.

Day-to-day living together took some adjusting to. Soi-Fon, being Soi-Fon, had the tendency to bend over backwards to Yoruichi's every whim. As much as the latter enjoyed being spoiled, she didn't like imposing things on Soi-Fon and was glad when the younger woman had finally begun to develop a temper (at least towards her) and say _no._ Tonight, the Goddess of Flash mused, she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I don't know." Yoruichi grunted, curled up in thick sheets. "You pick."

"I said I'd get you ice-cream, and you decided you wanted the jelly instead." Soi-Fon deadpanned.

"I meant it!" Yoruichi answered back, slightly moody. "It's not my fault what I want at one time isn't what I want at the other. These things are dynamic, y'know?"

Soi-Fon sighed. "That's what you say everytime."

"Because it's true everytime."

"So Hakuto jelly?"

"On second thought, I think it's the ice-cream."

The Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief rubbed her temples. Three more months. Just another three months and all will be well - or worse. Are babies this moody?

"Okay, okay. I'll get some." Soi-Fon got up and put on a black kimono before slipping on a pair of casual sandals and Suzumebachi - one could never be too careful.

"Mm." Yoruichi threw the sheets back on to cover herself. Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow and walked to the opposite side of the bed, kneeling down before prying the sheets open to reveal a disheveled Yoruichi.

"Sometimes I think I love you too much." She smirked.

"No such thing." Yoruichi smiled a bit. "Thank you, by the way."

Soi-Fon only rolled her eyes teasingly and kissed Yoruichi on the forehead.

x-x-x

She couldn't believe her luck. Three stores and a good amount of searching later, Soi-Fon was still unable to find a store that was open at two thirty in the morning. Although she shouldn't have expected much, this wasn't the world of the living after all. Making a mental note to stock up on groceries (and midnight snacks of every form) later on, she continued to shunpo around Seretei, hunting for an unfortunate shop which would be robbed of its entire stock of ice creamy and jelly by the time the 2nd Division Captain was through with it.

She hopped up above and landed lithely on the rooftops, jumping from building to building and appreciating the feel of wind against her face. It was cooler than she was used to, likely because she was wearing less layers than her uniform and there was a midnight chill to the air. But nevermind the little details, she cleared her mind. She had to focus on the mission at hand: ice cream and jelly. She was a commander, a fighter, she'd be damned if she couldn't find at least one pint of either one tonight.

As she darted around at break-neck speed, something stood out at the corner of her eye. A lamp. A few lamps, actually, at the far end of the Market District. Immediately, she changed course and in a flash she found herself standing at the doorway of a store which looked half-way closed. A young attendant, holding up an oil lamp, gawked at the pale and petite phantom who had suddenly appeared by the doorstop of his shop.

"Do you have ice cream and jelly?"

The boy stared. "Uh, m-ma'am I'm sorry but we're already close-"

"I didn't ask if you were open or closed. Ice cream?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to unlock the register if you were to make a purchase and the owners have already gone to slee-"

"My pregnant wife won't let me have another minute of sleep tonight if you don't get me those snacks, this is not a request; it's an order."

The boy visibly paled under the famous death-glare, but still, he insisted.

"Wife?" He paused. "How did you-nevermind, I'm sorry. I-I'm not sure how I can help you, it's two hours past midnight and-"

Soi-Fon's face was impassive. "I assume you don't recognize me because I'm out of uniform and it's dark. Under the authority of the Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido,"

The boy paled.

"Get me those _goddamned_ pints of ice cream."

x-x-x

"Wow. You used _both_ of them?" Yoruichi sat cross-legged on their bed, leaning on the headboard with a spoon of Mochi Ice Cream hanging from her mouth. "I can't believe you invoked both of your military titles over a boy to get me ice-cream."

"I wanted to get home as fast as possible."

"You probably traumatized the poor soul," Yoruichi chuckled.

"Because _someone_ wasn't letting the issue rest until she got her ice cream."

"And you even bought their entire supply!"

"I had no plans of buying you the wrong flavor after all that, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi paused, sticking her lower lip out the slightlest bit. "Are you mad at me?"

Soi-Fon sighed. That _always_ got to her. "Fine, fine. I'm not."

"Aw, the pout always works on you!" The purple-haired woman teased, lowering her head to lean on Soi-Fon's. "Heh, loos like little Soi-Fon has a crush on me."

Soi-Fon only raised an eyebrow, but felt a slight dusting of pink settle on her cheeks as she wrapped an arm around her wife. "Yoruichi-sama. We're _married._ "

"Lucky you." Yoruichi grinned.

"Yes, w-wel..."

"Never gets old." Yoruichi chuckled as she kissed a flustered Soi-Fon.

They sat illuminated by a small candle on the bedroom end table, Yoruichi with her hair down donning a loose floral night Yukata which swelled at her belly.

"Hm." Yoruichi paused thoughtfully after another spoon-full of ice cream.

Soi-Fon observed her wife, knowing full-well what that look meant.

"I think I still want the jelly after all."

"Here we go."

* * *

 **Baby coming soon!**

 **Once again, I apologize for taking some time with this chapter. It was really a choice between updating faster, or being able to maintain the quality of the update. I didn't want to force content out if it was going to be bland, so I hope this chapter turned out well. I do intend to adapting a regular update schedule - something along the lines of weekly updates, but I can't make any promises until we finish with a big paper defense. After that it should all be rolling around pretty fast! I hope you guys stay tuned and thank you for the understanding! x**


	5. A New Purpose

**Hello guys! How's the start of the year so far? x  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: A NEW PURPOSE  
**

"What's for breakfast?" Yoruichi delicately made her way around the new kitchen they shared. Holding a hand protectively over her enlarged belly, she pulled a chair back and sat down the small dining set which they used when guests weren't around.

"Good morning," Soi-Fon smiled over her shoulder, preparing two cups of steaming tea. "Stir-fried bean sprouts."

"Ick. Vegetables."

The 2nd Division Captain raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to get the little one to eat well if even _you_ wouldn't, Yoruichi-sama?"

"You aren't a mother yet, little bee, don't use that tone on me." Yoruichi teased, tugging on the sleeve of Soi-Fon's yukata as she passed by. Soi-Fon, picking up the hint, bent down for a quick good morning kiss. "There. Morning's much better now." The Goddess of Flash smiled.

Soi-Fon sat down beside her wife, blushing at the comment despite their eight months of marriage. _That's right, eight full months._ Soi-Fon begin thinking to herself. _M_ _eaning nine months of preganancy. Yoruichi was due anytime now._ She looked down at her meal, suddenly overwhelmed by the daunting challenge of motherhood. Neither of them had planned for this to happen, but they accepted the news with open arms regardless. They had each other, and that was both important and enough. She realized just how much her life had changed within less than a year - ever since Unohana's diagnosis of Yoruichi's pregnancy. She had officially come out to her colleagues, her family, the upper nobility of Soul Society - practically everyone. They fought and worked for their right to be with one another; Yoruichi fighting equally as hard as Soi-Fon did, and this warmed her otherwise hardened heart. She looked around the kitchen of their new home; it was smaller than either the Fon or Shihoin's estate, but it was cozy enough for a family. The Shihoin-Fon household was a lot smaller than any noble estate, actually, but that was because it _wasn't._ It was just a house, near their work, for the purpose of having this family in a convenient and private area. While both women were fully entitled to living in either one of the Estates, the house far away gave them something of a break from the daily characters inhabiting their respective familial homes. The house was two stories high, and was actually quite large for a single-family home. Yoruichi and Soi-Fon had split the construction, although Soi-Fon offered to shoulder the expenses in full. Yoruichi shook her head and said 'no', this was a life they were sharing together, and burdens - financial or otherwise - weren't to be carried alone. The two-story home was nestled at a patch of land for sale near the 5th Division; it was at the center of the 2nd and 8th. It had a master's bedroom with its own large bath and balcony, a room prepared for the baby, another spare room adjacent to it, a number of bathrooms, an office with two bureaus could be found downstairs and a small quarters for house servants. The living room lead into the dining room through an arch, which led into the kitchen through a set of swinging doors. It was warm, overall, although it was a bit stuffier than the manor Yoruichi had grown up in. Soi-Fon had no problem with simplicity, infact most of the house's adornments were for Yoruichi's sake.

To many in Soul Society, the marriage between the most powerful woman in Seretei and her predecessor was a match made in the stars. Who wouldn't think so? A century-old love story, brave and fearless roles played in too many conflicts and wars, captaincy and power over two of the Thirteen Court Guards and not to mention a social circle which consisted of Soul Society's top 1%. Their nobility was another plus, almost looked over due to their individual accomplishments. But any marriage, no matter how stellar and high-profile, was subjected to the storms and droughts of married life. Finance was one of this - and the Shihoin-Fon marriage was no exception.

Yoruichi was _loaded._ It was an undeniable fact that the regent head of a Great House would have more cash than she knew what to do with; but that was the thing - she could spend her money _as regent head._ But as the wife in a marriage? That was another thing entirely. When Yoruichi had abdicated her title as Head of the Shihoin Family, she had also given up her right to use the family treasury to her whims and wishes. By marrying Soi-Fon, who was the current Head of the Fon Clan, she had married _into_ the Fon family, instead of Soi-Fon marrying into the Shihoin family like everyone excepted. She was, technically, a Fon now. However, the dictates of nobility insist that a Shihoin not shed her name upon marriage - unless into a fellow great house, such as the Kuchiki - and Soi-Fon didn't really want her to. Yoruichi didn't mind changing it, but if Soi-Fon thought it was okay for her to keep 'Shihoin Yoruichi' then it _did_ make sense if she just kept it to keep things simple. The children of their marriage, however, will be 'Fon'. This is mandated by the rule that children of a marriage between two nobles who have a dispute on which surname to use will adopt the name of the family they are closer in line to lead - in this case, the Fon Family due to Soi-Fon being its current head.

When the construction of the house had begun, the awkward talk of money rolled in. It had never really been an issue for either one of them, but Yoruichi wanted to be careful. She worried about losing control of the Shihoin treasury, worried that Soi-Fon would be burdened with a bigger financial responsibility than she had ever had to carry herself, and in general, worried because she's never _had_ to worry about money before in her life. However, after a few awkward - but necessary - discussions, it was established that Yoruichi's income as a captain was actually (and expectedly) quite a large amount. She just thought it was meager due to the greatness of her family's money. And Soi-Fon? Well, having the income of _both_ a captain _and_ the Onmitsukido Commander in Chief, she had a lot of dough rolling in. Added to that was living a simple, ascetic life for over a century. It had given her one hell of a savings account. Which probably explained why she could buy out a house on a whim.

Recovering from her thoughts, Soi-Fon set her chopsticks aside and motioned to pick Yoruichi's bowl for cleaning. To her surprise, the dark-skinned woman held her hand up and shook her head.

"I'm pregnant, Soi. Not disabled." She smirked.

She gave her a flat look. "You can't wash dishes if it saved your life."

"I can wash like, a spoon!" Yoruichi quipped a bit indignantly.

"Yoruichi-sama."

"Mm?"

Soi-Fon couldn't help a small smile, "We used _chopsticks_ for breakfast."

"So I can just soap em up and we're good!"

"I do appreciate that you try," Soi-Fon started carefully, noticing a patter in Yoruichi's behavior. "- but really, it's okay. I know it isn't you to do stuff like this."

Yoruichi pursed her lips as Soi-Fon picked up their discared cutlery. They had servants for this, but Soi-Fon was never the type to let other people do the work _she_ could. Which is why Yoruichi wanted to help around the house a bit more. After all the growth their relationship had gone through, Soi-Fon _still_ acts like a servant sometimes. Although her doting had become less servile and more affectionate, it irked Yoruichi that the '-sama' still followed, or that Soi-Fon still tried to clean up after Yoruichi's every foot step. She wanted to help - do a bit of chores, wash some dishes, cook every now and then. But was it her fault that she was just so _bad_ at it all?

"I just want to be more like someone you're married to."

The got a look out of the younger woman. "I'm not sure I follow?"

"Like how my mother was to father. Or Xiaoli-obaa-sama. They're just so _good_ at this maternal thing."

Soi-Fon nodded, urging her on.

"And I can't even wash a dish for shit," Yoruichi said with a hint of a sad smile. "I just don't want to feel like you're still waiting on my every whim, after all this time, you know?"

The raven-haired woman lifted an eyerbow. "You know you don't really fit into the whole 'typical housewife' image, as much as you try."

"I'm not saying I want to be one - " Yoruichi immediately interrupted, waving her hands to emphasize her point. "I just feel like I'm doing a bad job of being married to you. I can't even cook you dinner. It's not that it's a _required_ skill, or any of that stereotypical housewife stuff - I just feel like I should be able to _do something_ for you. But you won't let me even wash a dish. At first I was thinking it was cause of the pregnancy, but really, a _dish?_ "

Soi-Fon blinked. She thought Yoruichi would actually _like_ not having to do any of the meager tasks around the house. "I-I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sa-"

"Soi-Fon, we're _married._ " Yoruichi had said in a surprisingly irked tone. "I am your _wife._ You can call me just 'Yoruichi' and tell me to do the dishes. And get mad at me more often." She huffed. "That stuff is okay; we're equals now." She said a bit softer.

Initially, Yoruichi couldn't make out the expression on Soi-Fon's face. But expert practice on decoding the Ice Queen's mask hinted her to a few thigs: relief, a bit of confusion, the slow dawning of a realization and, well, a whole lot of love. So Yoruichi did what was at the top of her mind: she kissed her. Nice and slow, passionate and warm. She kissed her like they were under the cherry blossom trees of that Market District restaurant, falling in love again for the first time. She kissed her with her hand on a pale cheek and her heart on her sleeve. When she pulled back, seeing that Soi-Fon was adorably blushing, she knew their little 'spat' had turned out okay. "By the way, stop giving me quick good morning kisses."

"Hm?" Soi-Fon scowled, but blushed still.

"The day could start off so much better with something like _that._ " She gave a cat-like grin.

"Y-Yes. Of course." A flushed Soi-Fon recovered, unable to stop a small smile. "But since you've made your point quite clear," she continued. "Here."

She dropped the unwashed dishes infront of Yoruichi.

"Then just put them over to the drying bin by the right," Soi-Fon moved up to steal a kiss before quickly turning away to the hide the satisfied grin on her face. In a flash, she was out of the kitchen and on her way to their room to get dressed.

Yoruichi's eyebrows rose. She did _not._

* * *

Despite the pleasant morning, Soi-Fon found herself utterly frustrated the moment she walked in the 2nd Division head office. She had immediately stormed out, calling for her men to form rigid lines of ten in the courtyard to begin training routines under the harsh, stinging sun. The men grumbled amongst themselves, debating on whether the captain's foul mood was because her wife made her buy ice cream at two in the morning again (that story spread like wildfire) or was due to something which started with an 'O' and ended with a '-maeda'.

When they saw their lumbering vice-captain limp out from the office with a butterfly marking on his cheek, they figured it was the latter.

"So, Omaeda," Soi-Fon's authority blanketed over the area. "What was it that you were going to tell these men?"

"Y-You d-don-"

"OMAEDA." Soi-Fon snapped. "We're going to have to work on your presence in front of our men."

"S-Sorry, taichou!" He uprighted himself, standing in good posture. "Never fall asleep and drool on official reports to be sent to the Captain-Commander's office!"

"Good." She turned a scowl towards her men. "This applies to _all_ of you. Not matter how petty the work assigned."

"Hai!" Came the clipped, collected response of her men.

She started walking down the stairs and combing along the rows and rows of seasoned Onmtisukido operatives, inspecting for the slightest quiver or misstep. To the normal eye, there was virtually no ocurrence of error in the group - but the captain could see everything. A foot lunging an inch too far, a back arched too tense, a punch thrown off by just a centimeter. She could see them, all the little miniscule measurements which could in fact mean life or death. But only if they were up against someone like her. As much as the 2nd Division Captain pushed herself and her men to perfection, she knew that too much bending would only break the stick, and so she allowed for these misgivings, knowing full well that she'd slowly correct them in the trainings to come.

She made a mental note to revise the training regimen.

The peace that had settled over Soul Society was a welcome break, but Soi-Fon found herself a bit restless at work. The dull routine of paperwork, training and reports left the small captain impatient, and even Soi-Fon, for all of her dedication and discipline, fell victim to boredom. She stopped her pacing, not missing a beat as she spun around and extended her leg in a sloppy (by her standards) kick. The operative she aimed for quickly raised his hand in a block - it held, but it was shaky.

"Good." She nodded, and the operative nodded back, quite surprised to receive a compliment from the stringent captain.

Soi-Fon stopped her inspection, satisfied with the results, and made her way back up the staircase which lead to the 2nd Division main office. Something was setting her off, picking at her neck. She couldn't pinpoint it, but it felt _wrong_ at the very moment. It was as if she was anticipating for something to blow up any moment now.

"Taicho!" A messenger appeared to her right, and somehow, that moment became _now_.

"Report." She scowled at the severity in his voice.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho arrived at the premises to deliver a messa-" The man was unable to finish his sentence when Kiyone herself appeared behind him, having wrestled her way through the guards of the 2nd Division barracks.

"Speak." Soi-Fon held out a hand to keep the surprised messenger from detaining her new visitor. A knot twisted in her stomach, she had a feeling what was coming next.

The young vice-captain panted, a panicked looked on her face. "I-I got her as soon as I could," She took another deep breath, doubling over. "Taicho! She-the baby! She was rushed to the Fourth Division and-"

Soi-Fon was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Ugh." Yoruichi bit her lip at the discomfort of being carried on a stretcher. Sweat was beading around her forehead, and her hands were cold and clammy. Too many people, too much panic, and the lights were too bright.

"Just a bit more, Shihoin-taichou." Hanataro Yamada, 4th Seat of the 4th Division, lead the group to retrieve Yoruichi from the 8th Division as soon as Kiyone had sent word. "Bring her in here!" He commanded.

She was brought into what looked like a delivery room, and Unohana was already waiting. She had foregone her Haori and replaced it with a thin, white robe which was closed at the back. Several other shinigami in similar attire were in the room, and they bustled around the captain in labor, carefully removing her haori and preparing her for delivery.

"I trust that you will stay calm, Yoruichi-san?" Unohana said in a calming voice as Isane came in, muttering something Yoruichi couldn't hear to the maternal captain. It was all too much, too quickly. "Now, hold your breath."

The 8th Division captain did as she was instructed, then felt a needle puncture her right shoulder. She turned her head to the right, seeing blue, glowing liquid pumped into her. She threw a questioning look towards Unohana.

"A concentration of reiatsu. You're about to lose a lot of it in childbirth, but that supplement should keep you from being fatally drained."

The double doors crashed open, but Unohana seemed unfazed by the commotion, expertly placing her hands on top of Yoruichi's belly and applying a small amount of pressure.

"Is this okay?"

"Y-Yes." Yoruichi could now see from the corner of her eye that the door was opened by a frantic Soi-Fon, who was currently being pacified by a few 4th Division members.

"Alright." Unohana started pushing harder. "This?"

"Ouch!" Yoruichi yelped. "Not so much."

"I'm going to need you to push on my count of three, Yoruichi-san. Are you ready?"

"Is anyone ever ready for this?" She said through gritted teeth.

"One."

Yoruichi held her breath.

"Two."

She felt a hand intertwine with hers. Much to her relief, she looked up to see a worried, pale figure standing to her left and whispering reassurances. Soi-Fon was here. It was going to be okay.

"Three."

And she _pushed._ She felt Unohana apply even more pressure on her belly, and she pushed one more time. She lost track of how long they must have gone through the ordeal, but she just kept pushing whenever she was told to. Before she knew it, she was completely drained and felt like passing out. But right before she could, she heard it. The weak cry of a child.

The first cry of _her baby._

"It's a girl." Unohana smiled at her softly, and she carried a pink, crying bundle towards Yoruichi. She had all but forgotten her pain and exhaustion - this little girl, her daughter, was all that really mattered right now.

"She's so beautiful." She whispered to herself, noting how the baby had pale skin - just like Soi-Fon. She reached out as the baby was gently put into her arms, and she couldn't believe the overwhelming weight of love that had pressed down on her. She was a mother. The baby's eyes were closed, and she wondered with bemusement: would they be gold or silver?

Speaking of silver eyes, she turned to her wife and smiled. "Hello, Soi. Glad you make it."

Soi-Fon looked at her, momentarily tearing her gaze away from their new daughter, and simply smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yoruichi grinned weakly, raising the child in her arms slightly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

The Goddess of Flash watched as her wife regarded their baby, and she was utterly entraced by the sight. Was this how it felt like to watch someone fall in love in seconds? She had never seen such adoration pour out of Soi-Fon's iron eyes, except perhaps when directed towards her.

"She is." Soi-Fon was smiling absentmindedly, tears shimmering at her eyes.

Yoruichi vaguely realized she was tearing up herself. She didn't mind.

"What do we call her?"

"Not Shunko."

Yoruichi managed to roll her eyes. "Yes, I know, we've talked about that."

"Mai."

"Mm. That means brightness, doesn't it?" Yoruichi observed the child as she slowly stopped crying, closing her small fists around anything she could hold on to. Her heart all but melted when she held onto her finger. Yes, she _did_ brightness into her life. "I like it."

"Fon Mai." Soi-Fon repeated, as if reassuring herself that this moment did exist.

"We have a baby girl." Yoruichi grinned. "Try not to be _too_ strict, little bee."

"No promises."

Soi-Fon scooted in closer to her wife and child, thinking that just for this very moment, everything was right in her world. A realization struck her, hard as lightning, and she knew her life was going to change forever. This very moment was a turning point, and motherhood had never felt more _real_ than it did now. Their work, their home, even the people around them were sure to be affected by the little blessing that had arrived to them this day, and Soi-Fon was thankful for it all. She no longer fought for duty, or honor, or service to the Gotei 13. She had a new purpose, a new life. She was no longer alone, bitter and hateful. She was a wife, and now she was a mother too.

They were a family now.

* * *

 **A warm welcome to baby Mai! I wonder how our lovely ladies would fare as parents? Disastrous? Fun? Everything in between?**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm going to be able to adopt a more stable update schedule, and I hope to hear from you all! x**


End file.
